


Diplomatic Relations (Sidlink)

by MoonFacedViceroy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bottom Prince Sidon, Doggy Style, French Kissing, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Politics, Rimming, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFacedViceroy/pseuds/MoonFacedViceroy
Summary: Following the destruction of Calamity Ganon and the return of stability in the Hylian Kingdom, the next major task facing the newly restored government was how to now define its borders. After the catastrophe, Hyrule split into numerous states, each with its own law codes, industrial potential, and unique populace. This includes the established kingdom of the Zora, the fledgling duchies of the Goron and Rito, and the growing oligarchy of the Gerudo. To renew and possibly repair Hylian diplomacy with its neighboring states, Princess Zelda has called for representatives of each government to participate in a series of negotiations at Castle Hyrule for new treaties and agreements to hopefully be made. As the appointed Lord Protector, Link finds himself in the middle of this important political event, hoping to soon find a moment's rest…





	1. Chapter One

"Hear ye, hear ye! The delegation from Castle Gerudo has arrived!" the courtyard crier shouts from his wooden platform, the low bellow of war horns in the direction of the castle bridge replying. Of the delegations, the Gerudo are the second to arrive, the first being a small collection of scholars from Rito Village. From the wide balcony soaring above the commotion, the Princess lets out a sigh.  
"I've heard that the Gerudo delegation is a collection of both men and women, Link," Zelda says as he stumbles beside her to watch the advancing parade. "It seems that a few people outside of Gerudo Town asked for a greater political voice, or they would close off their trade routes indefinitely. Though, they still aren't allowed inside of the city, making an efficient courier system a necessity."  
Turning away from the balcony, she makes her way towards the open archway into the upper section of the castle, her outfit a refitted officer's uniform with her tiara placed neatly in her hair. Though she would have a rather short stature in the room, she would make her appearance serious enough for no attempts to strongarm her. "So long as they don't seek to interfere with Hylian territory, we may have a profitable trade partner. But, that's hoping that they don't have an interest in expanding…"  
With another sigh, Zelda furrows her brow as she thinks to herself, slowly making her way towards the ground floor of the castle. "Link, I hope this whole negotiations thing wasn't a bad idea," she confides to him. "My stomach's tied in knots, and the other two representatives haven't even made it yet. I need to - ."  
Before she can continue rambling, Link places his hand on her shoulder, walking down a few steps ahead to look into her eyes. Though he doesn't have a voice to advise her, his face and confident smile have a calming effect on the ambitious princess, reminding her of how far she's made it already and that this is just another challenge for her to succeed in. Patting her shoulder, he turns around and bounds to the bottom of the stairs, turning back up to her with a playful, boyish grin.  
"Thank you, Link," she chuckles away some of her stress, "You always know what to say to make a friend feel better. Er, well, I guess you don't say anything, but, um, well, you get the idea."  
Making the rest of the way down the various stairwells with a might lighter atmosphere, the two walk towards the great stone archway that leads to the castle bridge, the town crier tipping his hat courteously to Zelda as the guards straighten up. In front of them is the Gerudo delegation, two women and two men, each decorated with colorful textiles, fine jewelry, and gilded scabbards. Looking over at Zelda, they smile with a professional glamour as one takes a small box out from their satchel.  
"Esteemed Princess Zelda, we are honored to attend your negotiations as representatives of the Desert Trade Organization. Please accept this gift as a token of good will and a taste of what we bring to the bargaining table," the diplomat curtsies as they hand the decorative box over, the others looking around at the renovations under way.  
"The gifts of our allies shall always be well received at my court. Do not let the construction around you worry you. We have ensured that you will be resting in the best luxuries that Castle Hyrule has to offer. Feel free to introduce yourself to the Rito delegation or become acquainted with the castle. Negotiations will begin tomorrow at midday," Zelda replies with the same flowery language.  
"We will be sure to enjoy our residence within such a magnificent structure, Princess," the Gerudo walks alongside their precession as the others bit farewell to the two.  
"I think I hate talking like that, Link," Zelda smirks as the two continue to walk towards the castle bridge. "And now I'm gonna have to do it for a whole week when they're in the room. I know, I know. 'Heavy is the crown' and all that."  
As Link and Zelda walk through the bridge's archway, they look down the deep blue waters of the castle waterway, shadows in the distance slowly towards the castle as Zelda holds the Gerudo gift in her hand.  
"That must be the Zora representatives," Zelda says. "I wonder if a specific someone is going to be in their delegation, eh, Link?" she bumps against him with her shoulder, the mute hero looking out at the shadow with a light blush.  
"Well...I guess there's no harm if my Lord Protector were to meet the delegation ahead of time to ensure that the Zora are well received, don't you think?" Zelda teases him, turning back towards Castle Hyrule. "After all, the waters around here can be rather bothersome if you don't know the paths upwards."  
Grinning back at Zelda, Link begins jogging off towards the other end of the bridge, excited to see who has come down from the Zora Domain. Well, excited to see if one specific Zora had come down…

Taking a well-walked path down to the side of the river, Link keeps his eyes on the approaching convoy above the water, a warm smile on his face. The Zora aren't known to use boats in their homelands, but the long journey to Castle Hyrule, and the negotiations that will take place, apparently require a sizeable amount of cargo to ensure both comfort and preparedness. After a few minutes pass, Link is close enough that the lead Zora waves in his direction, the dark purple blur's voice low and grand as it echoes across the water: "Hail! We are representatives from the Zora Domain! I am unfamiliar with these waterways, so any help will be greatly appreciated!"  
Only able to wave his arms back in response to the Zora, Link sits on the riverbank as the convoy of dugouts drifts in his direction. Scanning the Zora abroad each boat, Link lets out a disappointed sigh as he realizes none of them are who he was hoping for. Nonetheless, he doesn't want to be rude to the delegation, so he continues to sit there in silent longing until the lead Zora grounds his transport in the sandy shallows. Standing up as the captain disembarks, he makes his way to the shore line, having to look upwards at the regal Zora to meet his gaze.  
"Good Hylian, I am Makoe, first admiral of Zora Domain and now diplomat to Hyrule," he lists off his title with a courteous bow. "And you are…?"  
Pointing at his lips and shaking his head, Link then brings up his other hand to show the Triforce insignia divinely branded onto his skin. Focusing on it, Makoe raises his brow as he opens his mouth slightly, obviously surprised as the other Zora begin to run ashore around.  
"Dear me!" he exclaims, "I had expected you to be of Princess Zelda's guard, but to be met with her Lord Protector...The honor is truly ours, Link!"  
As his voice echoes loud enough for the other Zora to hear it, a few turn back towards the waters as a shadow beneath the water rockets towards the shore, a crimson-red fin breaking the surface before the Zora bursts out into the air.  
"LIIIIIIIIINK!!" Sidon shouts as he lands unceremoniously several yards away from the rest of the group, turning towards the captain and Link before thundering towards them.  
"My greatest, bestest, most wonderful Link!" he cries out as he scoops up the Hylian with ease, Link returning his excitement with a large grin and a deep blush. "I have been much too busy aiding my father in governing the Zora recently, I'm afraid. I was going to write to you, my dearest, but every waking moment of my time was spent on making preparations for our delegation. I had to practically beg father to let me accompany the representatives, but none of that matters now! Oh, it is so fantastic to see you again!"  
"I - eh - hope that I'm not interrupting something…" Makoe chuckles a bit as he smirks approvingly at Sidon's emotional openness, "But we should bring our things up to the castle before the Princess begins to wonder why we're so late. Could you help us carry, Prince Sidon?"  
"Admiral Makoe, I believe I already am, see?" Sidon lets out a giggle as he swings Link underneath his arm, his legs swinging in the air in front of Sidon as the captain shakes his head a little. Though he can't let out a true, hearty laugh, Link's body has learned to improvise when he's having fun, his nostrils flaring as he lets out several quick exhales of laughter. "Though, this cargo will put up much more of a fight than your nightgown and various fin brushes, I assure you!"  
"Well, so long as you have that other arm free, I can't complain too much," Makoe smirks back at him as he hefts up a few crates. "And, for the record, I only brought three of my fin brushes down, thank you very much. Five or more would be 'various.'"  
"You're all business, Admiral Makoe..." Sidon manages to place two elongated crates underneath his other arm as the rest of the Zora make their way towards the castle. Hefting Link up a little, Sidon takes up the rear of the group, straggling behind slightly as he continues to tell Link of all the changes that have been happening in Zora Domain during their time apart…

"And, now that Ganon has been defeated, the Zora are now capable of studying Vah Ruta extensively," Sidon continues with his rant, Link listening quietly as he looks around for some way to mess with his Zora partner. "Did you know that in Vah Ruta's legs, there's a complex system of chambers and locks designed to maximize pres-"  
Suddenly, Sidon gasps as Link gives one of his buttocks a firm squeeze, the Hylian smirking mischievously as Sidon blushes cherry red.  
"Th-That was no fair, Link!" he stammers out while he pushes Link's hand way with his tail. "How would you like it if I squeezed your...your you-know-what while you were talking all the great changes in *your* kingdom?!" After a moment's pause, Sidon lets out a sigh, though his cheerful spirit is quickly replacing his embarrassment. "Save the rest of the tricks for later, you devil. I'm still representing a whole kingdom, after all…"  
Making their way onto the main road, the Zora delegation slows their hiking to a more respectful stride as they begin to make their way across the grand bridge into Castle Hyrule. Even from here, the crier in the courtyard can be heard announcing the arrival of the representatives, the rest of the walk going smoothly.  
"Hyrule will always welcome its oldest allies within its walls, Admiral Makoe," Zelda says as she walks alongside the group, stopping at Sidon when she sees Link's legs sticking in the air. "Though, it seems my Lord Protector has been captured by your Prince, in more ways than one. The rest of you may go to your quarters, but I'd like a word with you, Prince Sidon."  
"Oh! Um, of course, Princess Zelda," Sidon crouches down before dropping down both the boxes and Link at the same time, both landing with a metal clang. "I hope that nothing is the matter."  
"Of course not, Sidon. I'm happy that you and Link are getting along well," Zelda replies. "But, these negotiations are intended to be a place where every state has an equal and fair spot. And, I know, you aren't a diplomat, but having my Lord Protector openly, er, 'bonding' with the Prince of Zora Domain, it may make the others uneasy. So, Sidon, you will be staying in your delegation's quarters while Link will stay in his. That is, he'll be in the large bedroom overlooking the pavilion at the back of the castle, the one where there will be no guards posted during this event."  
"Um...I think you're sending mixed signals, Princess Zelda," Sidon furrows his brow a little as he tries to follow along, confused at what Zelda is trying to imply.  
"I'm saying that if you're going to be enjoying your stay at Castle Hyrule with my Lord Protector, be discreet and away from the diplomats," Zelda sighs as she shakes her head a little, a smirk peeking through as she begins to walk away. "I think Link's cleverness is starting to rub off on you, Sidon…"

A few hours later, the Goron delegation crossed into the castle grounds, the extensive plating on their armor reflecting the growing militancy in their duchy. Wherever the armed representatives enter into a conversation, the other participants seem on edge, and the Goron seem to be using this to their advantage already in some areas. Nonetheless, Zelda was glad that the reception day had come to an end without any major incidents. Now, the princess was capable of shifting her focus onto what she will have to do to represent Hyrule as an able bodied kingdom in the negotiations throughout the week. For now, the moon had risen on Castle Hyrule, and the nightly patrols had set off, marking the end of the frantic day and the beginning of the summer nighttime. And, with the nighttime came its opportunities...

Undoing the leather straps on his armor, Link lets out a sigh as he hangs it on a wooden rack, relieved that the day has come to a close. Stretching a little, he decides that a relaxing bath before his favorite prince found his way to his chambers would be a good idea, quickly undressing from his underclothes and loincloth as he goes into a side room. The marble walls decorated with fresh tapestries, Link grabs a chain beside the entranceway and tugs downwards, a small slot opening in the ceiling before water begins pouring out into a large circular basin in the center of the room. Steam rising from the water, Zelda had told him that the castle was capable of heating any running water by tapping into the magical defenses and "charging" the water. Regardless of how it happened, the basin quickly fills up to Link's preference, a quick pull of another chain shutting off the water supply with a quick splash outside of the basin.  
Fully bare, Link makes his way over to his bath, slowly sinking his leg in the warm waters to test it before sliding in the rest of the way. Resting against the lip of the basin, he begins to doze off in the relaxing warmth, the size of the circle large enough for him to fully extend his body outwards. Breathing softly in the quiet of the bath, he is suddenly woken up as he hears his door creak open.  
"Um, Link? Are you in here?" Sidon whispers cautiously before creaking the door open a bit further. "If you are, please, um, clap your hands or something."  
Grinning as he claps his hands in the echoing room, Link sits up a bit in his bath, the sound of Sidon walking towards the side room thumping around the walls. However, Sidon quickly lets out a gasp as he makes eye contact with Link, his legs spread out generously in the crystal clear waters as he smirks mischievously at the prince.  
"My goodness, Link!" Sidon exclaims as he turns away with a deep blush, "I wish I had known that I would be greeted with such forwardness! Is this how you greet all of your visitors?"  
Using his hand so that he can only look at Link's face, Sidon locks his eyes with the Hylian's, everything in their depths telling him that this show is definitely exclusive to him.  
"Well, I suppose I shouldn't let my surprise get in the way of our enjoyment. After all, your expressive nature is what drew you to me after all…" Sidon ends the sentence with a warm smile, dropping his hand as he turns around. "I hope you won't protest if I join you? All of these uniforms leave me rather constricted…" The Zora trails off as he begins to undo his regal clothing, struggling with the numerous hooks and buttons as he eventually tosses off the upper part of his suit into the main chamber. Then, after a grunt or two, Sidon manages to slide his pants off, the view that he gives Link in the process receiving a playful whistle that brings another blush to the prince's face.  
"How's that?" Sidon turns around and makes his way to the basin, strutting towards Link as he gives back a grin. Though he is definitely athletic, the nature of his skin makes the muscles underneath smooth out slightly, helping with hydrodynamics as well as giving this body an inviting plushness. Lowering himself into the warm waters, Sidon keeps his eyes locked with Link's as he glides towards him, sinking a bit lower so as to be level with him. His impulsive side encouraging him, Sidon quickly presses his lips against Link's, both savoring the tender moment as the both wrap their arms around the other. Letting out a soft groan, Sidon pulls back for a moment as his face turns a light pink, surprised by his own actions. "I didn't mean to do that. That is, um, I was thinking about it, but I didn't really think that I would -"  
Before he can continue, Link pulls the Zora back in for a second kiss, this time his tongue sneaking past the Zora's lips and running against his own tongue. As he continues deepening his kiss with his lover, Link wraps his leg around Sidon's lower back, the slickness of the Zora's skin making it slip back into the water futilely. Already half hard from watching the prince strip down in front of him, Link's cock throbs with desire, the Hylian's lustful side excited for what's to come as he pulls back from his kiss with a devilish smile.  
"U-Uh...um…" Sidon struggles to find something to say as his face nearly turns as red as his skin. In addition, his own passions are beginning to warm as he feels his dual shafts resting against his leg. Sliding back a bit to get into a kneeling position slightly above Link, the Zora takes a moment to catch his breath, the taste of Link's saliva still tingling his tongue. "I will be waiting on your bed, love. As much as I would enjoy staying right here and doing what I am thinking of doing, your chamber is much larger and will give us plenty of space…" Exiting the basin, Sidon lifts up his tail slightly as he rises out of the water, giving Link a much better glimpse of his toned ass before grabbing a towel and walking back into the bedroom. Almost immediately, Link follows after his Zora temptor, his mind filled with excitement at what comes next…

Tossing a towel on the floor as he finishes drying off, Link turns towards his bed with a shimmer in his eyes, cracking a grin at Sidon's display. The Zora laying on his side, he looks over his Hylian lover lustfully as he runs a hand down his side, his other hand swirling a goblet much too small for his hands.  
"My, that was rather fast…" a smirk sneaks across his face as he takes another sip of his drink. "Come closer, my hero. Your prince is awaiting his dearest…"  
Strutting towards the bed, Link throws his hips from side to side, his package bobbing back and forth hypnotically as the Zora's eyes follow it intently. In front of Sidon's face, he gently takes the goblet from his hand, setting it on a nearby end table before reconnecting his gaze with his prince. For a moment, the two freeze in time, their eyes searching deep into the heart of their partner. Without a word being spoken, the two rejoin their lips in a soft, tender kiss, their passions set aside for a moment as they envelope themselves in their love.  
"Link, you are the only being who can make me feel this way…" Sidon whispers as he pulls back his kiss. "For you, I would disown my kingdom and do away with my riches. For as long as I have you, I am complete. You are my hero, my lover, and the king of my heart forever…"  
Breathless, Link blushes deeply as he traces his fingers down Sidon's cheek, his eyes locked with the Zora's as he shifts his position slightly. Pressing one hand on Sidon's chest, he presses the other on his own heart, the silent gesture of love tickling the prince as he lets out a light giggle.  
"So creative," he replies with a warm smile. "Your hands and eyes tell more than ten thousand words can…" Shifting slightly, Sidon presses his hand over the one on his chest already, his breath slow and relaxed as he moves Links hand slightly. There, Link feels the strong rhythm of the Zora's heart, his fingertips tingling at the coursing power underneath Sidon's skin. For a moment, the two stand still again, their heartbeats synchronizing as Sidon squeezes Link's hand. "I could lay here forever, Link...I love everything about you. Your spirit, your humor, your bravery…" he trails off as he takes his hand away and moves it towards Link, running a finger down his chest as he traces the Hylian's muscles. "And that's not even mentioning your beautiful form…"  
Slowly going further downwards, Sidon eventually glides his finger over Link's cock, turning his hand around to grope the underside of his shaft. Gliding his hand upwards until he massages his cockhead, Sidon grins as Link lets out a quiet gasp at the sensation. "I wonder what else my hero can tell me through his actions…"  
Letting out a slight chuckle, Sidon shifts his position on the bed, the frame creaking slightly as he lays on his stomach. His tail flopping off the other side of the bed, Link makes his way over to a side table with a few different bottles on it. One bottle is a type of Zora medication used to relieve dry skin, but Link found out a few months ago that the medication doubles as a soothing, reliable lubricant. Taking the bottle with him, he crawls on top of the bed, his bare skin warm against Sidon's as he pours a generous amount of the solution into his hand. Applying a heavy layer of the slick fluid over his privates, he tosses aside the bottle as he sits on the Zora's haunches, smirking mischievously as he gropes the prince's ass with both hands. Not expecting the sudden sensation, Sidon let's out a low moan as he blushes lightly, gripping a handful of pillows as his toned buttocks tense up.  
"Oh my...such a teaser…" Sidon wiggles his hips slightly as precum soaks into the bedsheets. Parting the Zora's ass as lubricant dribbles on the bed, Link grins at the display, an idea sparking through his head as he leans forward. Still smirking at the corners of his mouth, the Hylian runs his tongue against Sidon's tight asshole, the prince gasping in surprise as a shiver runs across his body.  
"T-Trying something new, are we?" he stammers as he tries to relax, his dual cocks pulsing as white hot pleasure arcs through him. As Link's tongue slides into his depths, Sidon exhales sharply, his mind overrun by the new sensations his body is feeling. Feeling the tongue exploring inside him, he unintentionally thrusts his ass upwards, panting softly into the pillows as his asshole slowly loosens around Link's tongue. "Ah!" he manages to muffle his cries of pleasure into a pillow before speaking, Link's tongue sliding back out as his saliva tingles the rim of the Zora's asshole. "You're amazing, Link...Everything you do has me wanting for more…"  
Feeling his hero shifting his position, Sidon arches his back slightly more, presenting himself to Link as begins to stroke himself. "And it seems like I will…" he lets out a sigh of happiness as Link's cock rests on his ass, excited for the wonderful sensations to come. "Take me, my hero. Remind your prince of the power of his lover. As you are all mine, so I am I all yours…"  
Gripping the pillows tightly, Sidon shivers in pleasure as Link slowly slides his cock into him, the lubricant making him glide deeper with ease. His depths clenching tightly around his lover's shaft, Sidon lets out a shudder of a breath, his hand coated with his own precum as he savors every moment of pleasure. As his groin presses against Sidon, the prince presses his ass against the Hylian, grinding against him as he feels Link's hands grip his buttocks firmly. "Ngh - Looks like I found something you enjoy as much as I do…" Sidon lets out a giggle before he suddenly feels a zap of extreme pleasure, his teeth sinking into a nearby pillow as Link's cock presses firmly against his prostate.  
Smirking at Sidon's reaction, Link continues to grind against his partner's love-button, the Zora squirming as he stammers out a cry of pleasure. Suddenly, his asshole tenses up tightly as his balls twitch underneath Link's, alabaster-white cum gushing onto the bedsheets underneath Sidon as Link continues grinding. After several seconds of his numbing orgasm, Sidon finally finds a moment to breathe, his tongue sticking out as he pants from the strength of his climax. "Link, you devil…" is all he can let out as he tries to catch his breath, a smirk sneaking across his face. "I bet you're not even close to being finished, are you…?"  
Chuckling a little as Sidon cranes his neck around, Link shakes his head as his motions begin to pick up once again, the lovers enjoying every moment of their passions. Neither of them will get much sleep that night, and neither will complain, either...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With most of the first day going smoothly, it is now time for the negotiations to begin, though there has been a slight change in plans. To ensure that each topic will have plenty of time to be discussed, the Gerudo, Rito, and Zora delegations insisted that sessions should begin at sun-up rather than midday, much to the chagrin of the Goron and their semi-nocturnal sleep schedule. Also anxious about the time frame, Zelda assured the Goron that only one of their representatives would be required to be seated in the morning talks, a compromise the Goron begrudgingly accepted. Now, as the sky turns from a deep violet to murky coral, the future of Greater Hyrule (the name of the region so as to not confuse it with the Kingdom of Hyrule) would soon unfold in Castle Hyrule…

"Link! Sidon! Wake up this instant!" Zelda raps her knuckles loudly on the door of Link's chambers, "Fine! I'm coming in." Using a skeleton key for the Castle, the princess throws the door open with a loud thump before letting out a surprised gasp. In front of her, Link snores loudly as he lays on top of the Zora prince, both completely naked. Averting her eyes out of modesty as she hides a blush, she bends down to pick up a hopefully-clean towel, slowly making her way to the bed. "Get up, you two! The negotiations are about to start!"  
"Ngh...Princess Zelda…?" Sidon croaks as he opens his eye, still half asleep as seems to not notice the position he's in. "Makoe said that the talks were at midday…"  
"There's been a change of plans, Prince Have-Sex-With-My-Protector-Until-The-Wee-Hours-Of-The-Morning," Zelda quips back as she throws a towel on Link, walking towards the curtains on the other side of the room and throwing them open to show the orange morning sky. "He's been trailing me all morning wondering where you've been and he'll be here soon."  
"Why is...Huh?!" Sidon shoots awake as reality sets in, his face turning cherry red as he rolls to his side to get Link off. "Princess, I am so sorry! Please, avert your eyes!"  
"Calm down, Sidon," Zelda chuckles as Sidon scrambles for a bedsheet, a still-very-asleep Link rolling off the bed with a thump by her foot. "Get yourself a quick bath, and be in the courtyard with Link by the morning trumpet. It's a good thing I came so -"  
"Princess?" Makoe's voice rings out a few yards away in the hallway, "The maid said that you were running this way, but didn't say why. Has something happened to Sid - oh!" The admiral stops in his tracks in the doorway as his eyes widen, Sidon covering his crotch with a stained bedsheet. After a moment of everyone freezing in place, a very tired Link pulls himself off the ground, his groin in plain view to everyone in the room as he yawns quietly. "I'll just...wait out here, Princess…" Makoe takes a step back as he turns a light pink, turning around as he walks towards the end of the hallway.  
"Sidon, bath. Link, separate bath in a guest room," Zelda points to them as she makes her way to the door. "Out in the courtyard by the morning trumpet. And no wearing Sidon's clothes this time, Link. That's an order." Letting out a deep sigh, she steps out of the room towards Makoe, her mind switched into overdrive as she makes preparations for the long day to come.  
"Well, um," Sidon breaks the silence of the room as he drops the bedsheet in the floor. "I don't want to make her mad, so I suppose I will meet you by the crier's platform in a few minutes." His footsteps light as he makes his way over to Link, he leans over and plants a quick kiss on his cheek, a warm smile growing as he continues. "Thank you for last night. I have missed being with you, Link," he makes his way towards the bathing room before turning around again. "Also, I have something planned for us later today if we have time. I think we'll both have fun…" Before walking through the archway, he swishes his tail to the side, pulling his buttock to give his love a generous view of his asshole while he sticks out his tongue playfully. "Now, go get ready, my sleepy king..."

Throwing together a handful of fancy linens, Link makes his way down the various staircases and stairwells throughout Castle Hyrule, the wooden soles of his boots clacking loudly against the stone floor as the blare of trumpets announce the official beginning of the day. Jogging into the courtyard, he scans around the base of the crier's platform, Sidon's outfit glimmering in the sunlight as he stands alongside the Zora delegation. Before Link starts to make his way over, he feels a sharp pain in his ear as Zelda gives it a hard jerk in the opposite direction, leading him to her own group of nobles and advisors.  
"Not so fast, Lord Protector," she chides him as she leads him along. "He may not be an official delegate, but Sidon still represents the future of the Zora monarchy, meaning you and him can scare the other states into thinking we already have an alliance." Letting go of his ear as the advisors quietly giggle at the display, Zelda straightens her tiara and dusts off her waistcoat, her outfit a mixture of traditional jewelry and that of a military commander. "Please, let me get this over with without a hitch and I'll owe you one. Er, well, another one," she adds before making her way towards the stage, Link pouting slightly as he follows her with his eyes.  
"Hear ye, hear ye!" the courtyard crier starts off his usual way, "Please, give your attention to our esteemed ruler, Princess Zelda, dearest representatives."  
"Thank you," Zelda gives a professional smile as she turns towards the crowd. "Today marks the beginning of a new age. An age that will be shaped by our hands. If you allow it, we can create true beauty in Greater Hyrule: lasting peace, cooperation, and wealth for all. However, we are also given the power to create the opposite: war, famine, and suffering unknown. The choice is yours to make, and it is time to act." The crowd taken off-guard by the serious nature of her speech, Zelda makes her way to the end of the stage as the delegations remain silent, a few mutters bouncing around as others lightly clap at her words. No matter their response, a group of royal guards leads the representatives inside through a different entrance, Zelda walking back to Link with a sigh. "I thought they would've liked serious, but apparently not," she grumbles, using a handkerchief to wipe her brow. "Let's go inside before they start talking behind my back…"

Through a series of grand hallways and staircases, the guards lead the delegations into a makeshift negotiating room, the room most likely originally used for dining purposes. The walls of the room are a deep red, with candlesticks flickering every few feet as a chandelier hangs over the centerpiece of the room. Made out of the dark oak trees surrounding the castle, a circle of tables connects the groups with each other while making their arrangements as equal as possible. Borrowing from an old Goron tradition, within the tables is a pit of light yellow sand, which, if a delegate tosses any weapon into, is accepted as a formal declaration of war. Some advisors were against giving the other states such a direct view of such a violent choice, but Zelda ensured that the sand pit was more of a traditional decoration, not wanting to upset the Goron by taking away a long-revered ceremony. Each representative sitting with their own delegation, the arrangement follows in a clockwise order: the Kingdom of Hyrule, Rito Village, Goron City, the Kingdom of Zora Domain, and ending with the Desert Trade Organization.  
"So," Zelda clears her throat as the representatives look towards her, servants quietly placing carafes and cups among the groups as she talks, "Our first negotiations will now begin. To start, does each state agree to acknowledge the legitimacy of all other states seated here?"  
"Aye," the room replies in a wave, eyes firing back and forth across the table.  
"And, what of the borders of each of the states here? Do we accept their legitimacy as well?"  
"Nay!" a Rito scholar throws a wing into the air, one of the Gerudo giving him a glare. "For several years, Gerudo officials have demanded taxes from our settlements in the desert highlands, lands that had been untamed by any before we settled within their -"  
"Objection!" the glaring Gerudo raising an arm above him as the Rito gives a mix of shock and anger at the interruption. "Had the Rito consulted our own expeditionary forces, they would know that we had already expanded the land holdings of the Desert Trade Company deep inside the desert highlands. Preparations to explore the area were underway before the Rito invaded the region and claimed it for their own. If this hostile action is to be accepted, then -"  
"Hostile?!" the Rito rises in his chair slightly as he talks over the Gerudo. "You have claimed land that was not in your authority to govern! The next Gerudo settlement is over a week's journey from the desert highlands, whereas a Rito caravan can arrive there in four days' time!"  
"Order, Delegate Natu!" Zelda cuts the scholar off as she slams a fist against the table in front of her, the other representatives jolting at her aggressiveness. "An open vote will be held to view the legitimacy of Gerudo taxation in the desert highlands. All for the taxation?" All Gerudo, as well as the Goron delegate, raise their hands in favor, the lack of support from the other states receiving a grunt from the lead Gerudo delegate.  
"All opposed?" Zelda looks around the room, a mixture of Rito, Zora, and Hylian hands raising in support of the desert settlements. "Then, it's settled. The Desert Trade Company will cease operations in the desert highlands, and allow the Rito to solidify their holdings in the region."  
"If the Zora wanted the taxes, they'd give it to 'em," the Gerudo mutters under his breath as he shakes his head, Natu grinning as he takes a sip of water.  
"Are there any other land disputes?" Zelda remains standing above her seat, overlooking the room as her tiara glimmers in the glow of the candles.  
"Right here, Princess," the Goron delegate raises his hand, the specially-made chair to support their physiology creaking slightly as they move forward. "For centuries, we Goron have relied on rivers flowing from Zora Domain to sustain commonplace features in our society, such as smithing armor and weapons, rock formation from lava in order to store it as food, and tending to our yields of Bomb Flowers for trade. However, in order to maintain the growing population, the Goron will need to expand into a region that provides adequate access to water, meaning a new settlement will be placed in either Zora Domain or Hyrule. Without it, Goron will either starve in their homes, or be forced to relocate in another region away from their homeland."  
"Hmm…" Zelda leans back in her chair as she tries to think of a solution to the potential famine the Goron may face. The Zora rely on the solidarity of their lands to maintain good relations with Hyrule, but the Princess has seen so much of her own kingdom lost in the cataclysm already. With a sigh, she looks over at Makoe, who's brow is furrowed in a similar way. "Delegate Makoe, do the Zora have any insight on solutions to the plight of the Goron?"  
"Perhaps," the admiral turns towards the Goron delegate as he opens his mouth, a thought beginning to form. "The Goron are excellent diggers, are they not?"  
"Our mines are as priceless as the gems inside," the Goron boasts, letting out a low chuckle. "Though, we have already searched for water underground with no success."  
"Nevermind that, Delegate Kronon," Makoe replies, "Would any type of water be capable for Goron consumption? Including salt water?"  
"Well...I suppose it would be acceptable," Kronon leans back in his chair, a hand scratching the stalactite under his chin, "Fresh water creates the best tasting rock formations, but a Goron could survive on salt water."  
"Then, I propose that the Goron make preparations to create a canal to the Akkala Sea in order to maintain a steady supply of water. The Zora will assist in architectural planning for the waterway, as well as plotting the sea for the best entryway into Goron territory," Makoe takes a breath before turning towards Sidon and giving a nod.  
"This would mean that the Akkala Lowlands would be assimilated into Goron territory, correct?" Kronon replies to the proposal, the other states murmuring between themselves at the idea of Goron expansion.  
"Exactly. Plenty of space and food for the Goron population to live on without infringing on either our lands or the Hylian's," Makoe gives a professional smile as the lead Gerudo grumbles to himself.  
"The Zora will want payment for their services, I'm sure," Kronon trails off, taking a swig from a carafe. "Isn't that right, Delegate Makoe?"  
"Charity is best left to the monasteries, after all," Makoe tries to make light of the Goron's questioning, giving another glance to Sidon before continuing. "In addition to paying our workers and their transportation, the Zora will receive a regular shipment of Bomb Flower fruit for ammunition in our navy as well as a collection of gemstones to be added to the royal family's treasuries."  
"Objection, Delegate Makoe," one of the Hylian nobles speaks up, Zelda and the other Hylian representatives turning to her in surprise. "The demands of the Zora threaten to begin a turn to militarism in the region. In a time of peace like this, why do the Zora wish to stock their warships with additional ammunition?"  
"Delegate Meredis, the Zora only wish to ensure the safety of their sovereign and his holdings," Makoe quips back at her, the questioning bringing a few more mutters into the field. "We do not wish to blindly trust our neighbors without a shield to defend ourselves. Could you not say that the standing army currently in Hyrule is any less threatening to peace than our docked flotilla?"  
"The Hylian military is assisting in the reformation of the Kingdom and the repossession of its lands from both brigands and fanatics," Meredis counterattacks, "As soon as peace is restored in our countryside, the army will disband and Hyrule will return to military dormancy."  
"Then we will let your actions convince us," Makoe replies, refilling his cup as Sidon looks over at the admiral. "After the Hylian armies are disbanded, we will repurpose the ammunition for civilian use. Until then, we will maintain our deal with the Goron."  
"But-"  
"And I accept all demands on behalf of the Goron," Kronon cuts Meredis off before she can argue, a grin going across the Goron and the Zora's faces. "As long as my people flourish, we are happy to repay the Zora."  
"And as long as we are paid, we are happy to see the Goron flourish," Makoe chuckles lightly as Kronon lets out a bellow of a laugh. The sudden noise stuns everyone in the room, including Link, who had fallen asleep to the monotonous back and forth of politics. Obviously, he was meant to be a fighter and an outdoorsman; the life of a diplomat was not for him…

"Wake up, Link," Zelda grunts as she kicks his chair, the Protector jolting awake with a snort as he looks around in bewilderment. "I knew keeping you in a chair for so long was a bad idea," she tries to lighten the air as she lets out a chuckle, "Though you need to work on that snoring. I think it was driving Natu crazier than usual…"  
Rubbing his eyes a little, Link leans out of his chair with a long stretch, sighing a little as looks at the empty chairs. After a moment, he walks over to where the Zora were sitting, thinking for a moment before pointing at where he thought Sidon was sitting. With all of his gestures, it was obvious to know what he was asking.  
"One, that's where Miss Fuga was sitting," Zelda replies, shaking her head a little. "And two, he's waiting at the stables for you. You know, I should get a messenger to follow you around and fill you in on everything that happens while you're asleep. Then again, I made a point to get rid of torture as a practice, so I think I'm out of luck here…"  
Sticking his tongue out in a playful pout, Link begins to unbutton the eloquent jacket he had taken out of the room next to his, throwing it over a chair before rolling up his breeches a bit. Although Zelda lets out a sigh at the change, Link grins at himself in a mirror, rolling up his cuffs as well as he reconnects with his commoner roots. Now a bit more comfortable, he gives a fluttering wave and a over-the-top bow to Zelda, who lets out a giggle at his display.  
"Best not to leave the prince waiting. He gets a bit nervous after a while," Zelda teases back as her Protector jogs off towards the gates of Castle Hyrule...

The heavy smell of fresh hay wafting in the warm summer air, Link makes his way to the stables stationed beyond the castle bridge, a greenish-blue toned Zora guard waving at him before turning around. Suddenly, a black-and-white spotted stallion gallops like a blur out of the stables, Sidon letting out a shout of joy as his mount barrels towards Link. Grinning back as he sprints head-on at the charging horse, Link leaps into the air only a few feet in front of the stallion, grabbing a handful of leather straps as he lifts his legs up. Using momentum to swing himself to the side, the Hylian barely misses kicking the side of Sidon's head as he whips around, successfully landing behind Sidon as the Zora pulls on the reigns.  
"Whoo!" the prince exclaims as he processes what happened, turning to his side as he talks to Link. "A perfect landing for the perfect warrior! You never cease to impress me, Link!"  
Letting impulse take over to replace his lack of words, Link leans forward and gives the prince a quick peck on the cheek, his sudden greeting causing Sidon's cheeks to burn with surprise.  
"Well, I'm ready to go, too, I suppose," Sidon replies to the kiss, the fins on his head decorated with a mesh of silver, garnets, and rubies that makes his head glimmer in the afternoon. It was a more casual representation of his noble status, with his outfit at the negotiations much more suitable for the castle grounds. "But, you have to close your eyes, and no peeking!" he chuckles lightly as he commands the horse to trot back over to the stables.   
"Squire, report back to Admiral Makoe in our quarters," Sidon's voice shifts in a way similar to Zelda's, a royal smoothness glossing over his playful personality. The guard acknowledging him respectfully before setting off back to the castle bridge, Link shuts his eyes tight as Sidon turns the horse away and flicks the reigns to begin a light gallop. Where he is going, Link has no idea, but he is sure he will always have a good time whenever he's with his lover…

The sounds of trees whirling overheard and water bubbling in the distance filling the air, Link taps Sidon's shoulder after a few minutes of travelling, the Zora letting out a chuckle from his love's curiosity.  
"Just a little bit longer, my liege," Sidon giggles as Link lays against his back, the Hylian's arms wrapping around his toned abdomen as the horse slows to a quick trot. "I've been wanting to go to this place with you for a little bit. I even had a dream about it a few nights before we set off…"  
Chuckling quietly as he gives Sidon a squeeze, the scent of salt water suddenly fills his nostrils, the bubbling water much closer now as the horse stops with a click of metal on stone.   
"Okay, open them…" the Zora whispers to Link as he opens his eyes, the sun barely capable of piercing through the thick canopy as he looks around. Brownish-red pebbles making up the ground here, a small stream pours into the grotto in front of him, the dark blue on the other side of the water showing where the water drains. "I found it a few months ago," Sidon says, Link's mouth agape with surprise at the sight, "The stream is fresh water, but something magical in the pool turns it salty, making a little oasis! I was going to tell Zelda so she could investigate, but…" the prince dismounts from the horse with a soft grunt, looking into Link's eyes as he talks. "There's nothing wrong with keeping a secret or two, is there?"  
Giving him a mischievous grin, Link leans over and pulls Sidon close, his lips barely closed as he presses them against the Zora's. For a moment, the two stay frozen in a burning kiss, every second reminding them of why they fell in love with one another. Pulling back as he licks his lips, Link lifts his leg as he prepares to dismount, Sidon still locked up as he shudders out a warmly-surprised breath.   
"Um, uh, would you like to, um, go for a swim?" he manages to stammer out as he steps back a little, his face flushing coral for a moment as his hands start to carefully take off his fin decorations. With a nod, Link hops down and unbuttons his shirt, tossing it haphazardly onto the stones before kicking his shoes off. Knowing that his undressing will take much quicker, he looks over at Sidon for a moment as he waits, noticing the Zora having trouble with a series of buttons on the back of his waistcoat. Making sure to not stub his toe on a rock, he quickly undoes the remaining buttons, sliding the piece of clothing onto Sidon's elbows before reaching his arms back around the prince.  
"Thank you, Link, but that's really not necessary..." Sidon chuckles as Link undoes the buttons on his undershirt, the smoothness of his fingers making the Zora's skin tingle as he doesn't stop him. Soon, Sidon is shirtless, the white cloth tossed in a ball on top of his other clothing. With a gasp, he feels Link's hands press against his waist, the buckles clicking open with ease as the Hylian begins to explore his loincloth. Letting out a relaxed sigh, his legs tense up as Link's fingers glide over the base of one of his shafts, the sensitive skin throbbing with growing intensity. Link's hand sliding deeper into his pants, Sidon blushes a little as his lover grinds against the back of his leg, the Hylian's own cock prodding at his buttock. "So forward with your passions, Link…" the prince lets out a flirtatious giggle, sliding his thumbs underneath his pants as he begins to slide them down. "I'm afraid it's becoming contagious…"  
His pants and loincloth dropping onto the ground as the buckles clack against the stones, Sidon turns around to face Link, his dual penises flopping against the inside of his leg as their eyes lock. In the Hylian's eyes, Sidon loses himself as he stares deep into Link's heart, sensing a deep, loving tenderness the protector hides inside of his playfulness. Taking after his lover, Sidon grabs a hold of Link's hand as he blinks away from the sapphire maze of his eyes, leading him to the waters without a word passing his lips. The Hylian's own drawstring pants (and their accompanying loincloth) soon fall on the pebbles of the grotto as the two make their way to the hidden sea, the world around them seeming to quiet for their experience. His foot dipping into the warm waters, Sidon lets go of Link's hand as he strides deeper into the magic pool, Link watching the gracefulness of the Zora with a warm smirk.  
"Come, Hylian…" Sidon reaches a hand out of the waters as he uses his royal voice, his abdomen half-submerged. "Your prince wishes to share this moment with you alone…"  
Trying to repeat Sidon's gracefulness, Link slides into the waters with ease, the musculature of his torso well defined from countless feats and battles. Grabbing a hold of the beckoning hand, the waters shift as the Zora leans forward, bowing down to the Hylian's height as he grips Link's hands softly.  
"Link, I meant every word of what I said last night," Sidon begins, looking into Link's eyes. "This prince's heart will beat for no other than you. I love you. A thousand times over, I love you. You satisfy my every need, yet I forever desire more of you. Another look, another kiss, another taste…" the Zora lowers his head down as he kisses the back of Link's hand, the sensation sending shockwaves through Link's body. "You are wonderful in every way, Link. To think that royalty like me would fall for a commoner like you. Two separate worlds entirely, and yet here you are, the king of my love. Surely, it is destiny…"  
Blushing slightly at the deeply romantic speech, Link leaps forward as he pulls Sidon's hand towards him, the salty waters rushing over the two as they embrace. Drifting a few feet off of the bottom of the pool, the naked lovers twist and grope as their tongues intertwine, love and passion rushing inside of their hearts as they savor the fruits of their romance. His lungs aching slightly as he slips his tongue from beyond Sidon's soft lips, Link resurfaces with a gasp of air, tossing back his soaking-wet hair as Sidon lets out a light chuckle.  
"Let's go to the shore for a moment, my love," Sidon paddles his legs in the water with ease, "I want you to be able to enjoy what I have planned without worrying about your breathing, after all…" Making their way back to the shallow end of the pool, Link lays down with a soft grunt, his body still half submerged as Sidon glides in front of his feet. Using the slickness of his body, he lets out a giggle before propelling himself forward, sliding up the Hylian's body before his face is inches from Link's. "That worked better than I thought it would," he chuckles as he pulls his head back slightly, the water taking his weight off of Link as he continues. "Now, relax and let your prince have his fun…"  
Turning his head slightly, Sidon gives Link's neck a tender kiss, pulling back quickly before planting another soft kiss on his collarbone. Quickly, he leads a trail of kisses down the Hylians midriff, his chin sinking into the water as his lips sink to his abdomen. Just after he kisses right below Link's navel, Sidon presses his lips against the tip of his cock, the growing excitement from the prince's kisses making his shaft fully-hard by the time he gets to it. After a moment of smooth sensation, a spark of pleasure fires through Link as Sidon's mouth envelopes his cockhead with ease, gasping for air as the Zora drags his tongue against its underside. Gripping Link's legs firmly, Sidon slides more of his shaft past his lips, the skin soaked with the salty taste of the seawater it had been in as his tongue lashes against it. Reaching the base of his cock with relative ease due to his size, Sidon rests there for a moment as he shifts his position, making sure Link's shaft wouldn't snag on any of his rows of teeth when he slid back. Looking up at Link through the water, he begins to slide himself backwards, stopping halfway before bobbing his head back downwards in a pleasing rhythm.  
Curling his toes at the intense sensation, Link places his hand on the back of Sidon's head as his cock pulses vigorously, letting the prince go at his own pace. Savoring every moment of the sensation, Link throws his head back as he sighs in pleasure, shifting his hips with ease due to the weightlessness of the water.   
Now, Sidon synchronizes with Link's soft thrusts, using his lungs to create a slight suction effect while he breathes through his gills. Soon, Link's warm precum begins to drool into his mouth, pooling over his tongue and swirling with his saliva. Having caught him off-guard with this treat, Link starts to quicken his pace, his climax quickly approaching as his breath picks up. Picking up on his lover's queues, Sidon pulls back to Link's cockhead, lashing his cumslit with his tongue as Link grips his head fin tightly. Grinning at the sides of his mouth as he discovers a new way to tease back, Sidon uses a free hand to stroke the rest of Link's dick, the shaft pulsing energetically as Link suddenly lurches forward.   
Biting his lip as he feels Sidon shift his tongue around, Link shudders slightly as he orgasms, several streaks of alabaster seed gushing onto the prince's welcoming tongue. Taking several deep breaths after his climax begins to subside, Link shivers as he feels Sidon's tongue run against his cockhead once more, coaxing another few dribbles of cum into his mouth before rising above the water. With a naughty smile on his face, Sidon opens his mouth wide, showing off the small pool of warm cum to his lover. Before the prince can swallow his prize, Link leans upright and wraps his arms around Sidon, his tongue slipping into the Zora's mouth as they share the taste of salt water, saliva, and cum. Both of their tongues coated in the slick mixture, the lovers part for a moment as Link gives Sidon a mischievous grin, licking his lips as his love lets out a giggle.  
"My, you're a wild one," he shakes his head slightly as he leans back, sitting on the rocky bottom of the pool as he talks. "For better or worse, I think all I've achieved so far is rileing both of us up for tonight, hmm?"  
Nodding in agreement as Sidon lets out a laugh, Link scoots backwards until he's out of the water, standing up and taking a few steps back as his satisfied dick bobs in the air. Then, he sprints at the water a few feet away from Sidon, leaping into the waters as he enjoys the break from the castle. Joining in the fun, the Zora chases after him at a leisurely pace, twirling and splashing in his direction as they both enjoy the first fun they've had in what feels like years…


End file.
